Shore (Garnet the Skywing)
This is Garnet the Skywing's OC made for the Genetics and hybrids contest please do not steal! |} Personality Shore most of the time seems angry and will probably ignore you. But if you are able to get close to him, which is very hard to do. You will find that he is loyal and caring, and will protect you at all costs for he "dosen't want to lose someone else." When he is with Ember or Malachite he is kind and compassionate, but on his own he can be angry and mean. Appearance Even though Shore is a hybrid his Seawing genes are more prominent. Shore's body build is like a Seawings: gills, webbed feet... the only Sandwing part of him is the fact that his scale colour is a sandy yellow. His aquatic light up things glow red when he lights them up. His tail is whip thin like a sandwing's but has no barb at the end. His membrans and under scales are green and his sandwing ruff is blue. His eyes are orange. Abilities Shore like any Seawing can breath underwater, he has the glow up stripes but they light up with a reddish glow. He has webbed feet. Unlike most Seawing tails his is small and thin like a Sandwings but with no barb. As well he can't breath fire. He learnt to weave from his mother and is an expectational weaver. His scale colouring is offset from normal Sandwing scales and so he can't camouflage in the sand. Backstory Shore was born near the bay of a thousand scales to a SeaWing mother and SandWing father. Early in his life, Shore's father left on a hunting mission and never returned. Heartbroken, his mother took him to the Sea Kingdom where he was shunned and left out for his weird scales. Once Shore's mother found out about this they left the Sea Kingdom, and returned to their old house. After a couple days of peace, a group of SandWings attacked their island home. Shore's mother died protecting Shore during the attack. Fleeing the once peaceful home, Shore left to Possibility swearing revenge on the SandWings who killed his mother. In Possibility, Shore made a living selling weaved tapestries and carpets. He soon became known as the second best weaver in Possibility. That is when he met Ember. Ember was considered the best weaver in Possibility and Shore wanted to take the position. After a number of competitions (all which Shore lost), they realised they were in love. After dating for some years, they got married. By now, Shore at almost completely forgotten about the SandWings who killed his mother. It was during his wedding when Shore learnt the truth from a group of SandWings from the Scorpion Den; his father was killed for learning a secret he wasn't supposed to know and his mother was killed for knowing the secret as well. Shore was devastated, he immediately told Ember all about his past, trying to convince her to leave him and be protected. She refused, stating that she would be by him forever 'as until death do we part'. Currently, Shore and Ember have a dragonet named Malachite who Shore loves with all his heart. If anyone harms Malachite they're paying, especially if those dragons are the ones who killed his parents. Relationships Ember Shore loves Ember and his one of the only dragons he feels comfortable with. He loves her optimistic attitude and is glad that she likes him back. Malachite Shore wants the best for his son and will do anything for him. He is very over protective and if anyone even looks at him the wrong way he will have a talk with that dragon. Gallery IMG 20180408 203826.jpg|Headshot by me IMG_20180408_203834.jpg|Fullbody by me Category:Content (Garnet the Skywing) Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids